Running Away: Redux
by Captain Oats
Summary: A while back, I made a one chapter story called Running Away (Something happened between Marissa and Oliver. Oliver, naturally has to gloat to Ryan. How will Ryan deal?). This is a redone version. 2 Chapters Up!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Running Away  
  
Description: Something happened between Marissa and Oliver. Oliver, naturally has to gloat to Ryan. How will Ryan deal?  
  
**************  
  
Chapter One: Gloating  
  
Ryan sat alone in the pool house sitting against the back of the couch.  
  
I blew it. The one shot at making something of myself, and I blew it. Marissa is gone, I may get expelled from Harbor, and Seth thinks I'm a freak.  
  
The door creaked open and in walked Oliver,  
  
Ryan turned to see who it was and then turned his head away.  
  
Why the hell is he here?  
  
"Why are you here Oliver? Marissa lives next door." Ryan snapped, not moving from his seat  
  
"I came to talk to you" Oliver said, leaning down to talk to Ryan  
  
"Why? You've already ruined my life! I have nothing left for you to take, get out!" Ryan snapped and then stood up  
  
'Well, Marissa wanted me to tell you that she never wants to speak to you again. She wasn't sure but uh...last night sealed the deal." Oliver said a sly grin upon his face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked  
  
They had sex. I knew it, I just gave her an excuse to break it off so she could have sex with a millionaire drug addict  
  
"I had sex with your girl, Ryan. Better sex then you could ever give her. See, I played you two like suckers." Oliver said, smirking intensely.  
  
Marissa opened the door to find Oliver smirking but they didn't see her, yet.  
  
"You stupid piece of trash, you couldn't satisfy real women so I did it for you." Oliver said whispering to Ryan.  
  
"So Natalie wasn't a real woman" Ryan asked, slightly intrigued at the possible answer.  
  
"Nope, Natalie wasn't even a real person. That letter wasn't for her. It was for you and Marissa to fight over. You see, this isn't personal it's just that Marissa and I were meant to be together. All I had to do was break up your relationship with her. It wasn't that hard, I mean make up a fake girlfriend, pretend to try and kill myself." Oliver said  
  
Ryan refused to look Oliver in the eye.  
  
Don't let him see you cry. He doesn't deserve to see you cry. He said this to himself over and over but he couldn't help it.  
  
A tear dropped to the floor. Oliver saw it.  
  
"Do you want to cry? Do you want to hit me and go tell Marissa what I told you? You can but at this point who would believe you?" Oliver asked the last part after lifting Ryan's head up to see him face to face  
  
"I'm not hitting you." Ryan said, then staring straight at Oliver's face  
  
"You finally get it, huh? Hitting me only drives Marissa and me closer together."  
  
Ryan looked away and Oliver slapped him across the face.  
  
"Nothing?" Oliver replied when Ryan refused to hit him.  
  
"Then I guess you won't mind when I do this!" Oliver yelled then punching Ryan in the face.  
  
Marissa ran into the room after hearing what Oliver said and listening.  
  
She ran to Ryan and he shoved her away despite his bleeding lip.  
  
"Ryan, where are you going?" She asked now crying  
  
I am such a fool. I slept with Oliver and I find out he was the one who broke me and Ryan up. Ryan probably never wants to see me again  
  
"Home"  
  
And with that he stormed off  
  
************  
  
Please read and review! 


	2. Nothing Gold Can Stay

Title: Running Away  
  
Description: Something happened between Marissa and Oliver. Oliver, naturally has to gloat to Ryan. How will Ryan deal?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryan walked out of the pool house after grabbing a jacket and a backpack of clothes.  
  
He went through the main house and grabbed his bike that leaned against the fence. He got on it and rode off into the sunset  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Marissa called Summer on her cell  
  
"Hey, Sum"  
  
Marissa sniffled as the tears dripped onto the phone.  
  
"Marissa, what's wrong." Summer asked with concern  
  
"I found out the truth"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Oliver. I walked in on him telling Ryan that there never was a Natalie. Then Oliver punched Ryan and Ryan left saying he was going home"  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"The night before, I don't know what I was thinking I just..."  
  
Marissa starts sobbing over the phone  
  
"It's okay hun, I'll come over and we'll talk about it."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So you had sex with Oliver and now Ryan has run away" Summer asked  
  
"Yeah, I don't know if I should look for him or if I should ..."  
  
Summer cut her off  
  
"Of course you should look for him. You love him and I'm sure he loves you"  
  
"You're right Sum. I'll see you later."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Marissa then changes her clothes after Summer leaves and goes to her car when Oliver comes out from behind the car.  
  
"You need to leave" Marissa said as she backed up  
  
"Just listen, I just think that right now you need to make up your mind"  
  
"About what?" Marissa asked panicked  
  
"About what and who you want. Yesterday, you said you only wanted me and we had sex. The next day you go back to him. I need to know if you like me or not. Because after what happened with Natalie..."  
  
Marissa looks at him like an idiot  
  
"There is no Natalie! I heard it all Oliver" Marissa yelled  
  
"Well then, I guess you've made your choice"  
  
"What do you men?"  
  
"You have to be with me or I kill him"  
  
Oliver smiled with an evil grin  
  
______________________________ Ryan's POV_______________________________  
  
I ride my bike off into the middle of nowhere.  
  
Where would I go?  
  
I can't go back. I said I would run away and dammit, Ryan Atwood always keeps his promises.  
  
Newport was great, but who am I kidding? It wasn't meant to last. After all, nothing gold can stay.  
  
I should have sensed it last winter. It was too good. It was the calm before the storm.  
  
Before the storm that came to be known as Hurricane Oliver.  
  
Seth, he would miss Seth. More like a brother then his biological brother. He hoped Seth and Summer were happy.  
  
Marissa, God he loved her. Too bad she didn't share the feeling. That's why he left in the first place.  
  
That and Sandy and Kirsten were gonna kick him out. He could sense it.  
  
He decided to stop for the night. He parked his bike in an empty lot. He took out a sleeping bag and set it up.  
  
It's no Newport Beach poolhouse but it'll do fine for now.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryan woke up the next morning and found the lot full with cars. A car door opened as Ryan got up to leave the lot. Out stepped the familiar denim vest and unshaven chin.  
  
It was AJ.  
  
"Hey punk what the hell are you doing sleeping here?" He yelled after noticing it was Ryan  
  
"Wait AJ, I don't want any trouble." Ryan sighed.  
  
He didn't need to get assaulted this early in the day  
  
"The hell you don't you ungrateful little shit! You're off living the high life while me and your mom live on a welfare check."  
  
AJ grabbed his hands around Ryan's neck and Ryan couldn't remember much except the crunch of his back against the pavement. He faintly remembered tose hard fists before hre blacked out  
  
__________________  
  
R&R please! 


End file.
